La Potion de Désinhibition
by Merydhrae
Summary: Hermione en a marre que Ron soit trop coincé alors elle décide de remédier à ce problème avec une potion de désinhibition. Plus aucune pudeur ni aucune timidité pour le rouquin qui va enfin prendre les devants dans leur couple. Seulement voilà, elle s'est trompée dans les dosages, la potion fait aussi disparaître le sens des responsabilités. Et Ron n'est pas le seul à être touché.
1. Liberté Retrouvée

**CHAPITRE UN : LIBERTÉ RETROUVÉE**

Hermione était dans la cuisine du Terrier, en train de finaliser sa préparation. Cela faisait des mois qu'elle avait eut cette idée ingénieuse, et aujourd'hui elle passait à l'action. C'était le début de l'été, la guerre était finie depuis quelques semaines, elle et Ron s'étaient finalement trouvés. Oui seulement voilà, depuis le début de leur relation le rouquin était très sage, trop sage à son goût même. C'était toujours les même excuses : la présence de sa famille, l'entrée imprévisible de Harry dans leur chambre qui venait toujours squatter, la chambre de ses parents juste à côté de la leur. Résultat, plus d'un mois s'était écoulé depuis qu'ils s'étaient embrassés et depuis, il ne s'était pas passé grand chose de plus.

Après avoir passé quelques temps avec ses parents une fois le sortilège d'amnésie levé, Hermione était revenue au Terrier pour passer une grande partie de ses vacances. Et à son grand désespoir, Ron n'avait rien tenté à son égard malgré le fait qu'ils se retrouvaient ensemble dans le même lit chaque nuit. Consciente qu'il ne ferait jamais le premier pas sans un coup de pouce tant qu'ils seraient dans la maison familiale, l'endroit où ils avaient prévu de passer tout l'été, Hermione avait décidé de prendre les choses en main, en préparant une potion de désinhibition.

Le principe était simple, la potion – dosée correctement – permettait à la personne qui l'ingurgitait de ressentir beaucoup plus de confiance en elle, mais également moins de pudeur et moins de timidité. C'était une potion souvent utilisée par les personnes mal à l'aise en public qui devait faire des discours, mais elle était également très populaire auprès des jeunes adolescents qui n'arrivaient pas à aborder la gente féminine. La potion ne permettait pas de réussir tout ce qu'on entreprenait comme le Felix Felicis mais elle donnait malgré tout ce sentiment de confiance, et elle était aussi beaucoup plus simple et beaucoup plus rapide à préparer. Si on se trompait dans les dosages malgré tout, une trop grande absorbation de la potion faisait disparaître tout sens des responsabilités, des notions du bien et du mal, et provoquaient de grandes dépendances…Mais Hermione était confiante, la préparation n'avait rien de compliquée, en tout cas ce n'était pas insurmontable pour une personne comme elle. Alors elle n'allait pas se priver de l'utiliser pour que Ron se lâche un peu plus. Elle avait également ajouté à la mixture une potion qui développait le désir sexuel elle voulait absolument mettre toute les chance de son côté pour que ces vacances soient inoubliables. Une fois les effets de la potion terminée, elle savait que les personnes touchées étaient sujettes à de fortes somnolences mais ça ne posait pas problème, ils auraient bien mérité une petite sieste avec l'après-midi mouvementée qui les attendaient.

C'était le dernier été tranquille qu'ils avaient, à pouvoir en profiter convenablement ! Et maintenant qu'elle et Ron sortaient ensemble, elle n'allait quand même pas se priver. Elle voulait absolument en profiter. A la rentrée ils allaient repartir à Poudlard pour une ultime année, obligés de dormir tous les deux dans deux dortoirs séparés et une fois leur diplôme en poche, ils allaient commencer à travailler alors ils allaient avoir beaucoup moins de temps libre. C'était cet été qu'ils devaient créer leurs plus beaux souvenirs.

Et Hermione était bien décidée à ne pas laisser passer cette chance. Elle était donc dans la cuisine, en train de préparer un cocktail pour l'apéritif de ce midi, prête à y ajouter la potion dans un verre pour que Ron puisse l'ingurgiter sans s'en rendre compte. Ayant préparé le cocktail dans un grand saladier, elle prit une louche pour en servir deux verres, un pour Ron et un pour elle. Elle attrapa ensuite la grande bouteille dans laquelle elle avait mit la potion, et en versa une cuillère à café dans le verre de Ron. Elle hésite un instant et en ajouta également une dans son propre verre, ça ne pourrait pas lui faire de mal non plus d'avoir l'esprit un peu plus ouvert.

Elle entendit ensuite un bruit sourd derrière elle et se retourna tout de suite, en posa la bouteille sans la refermer près du saladier. Elle scruta rapidement la pièce avant de poser son regard près du sol, là où se tenait Pattenrond qui venait de renverser un balai. Heureuse d'avoir été prise sur le fait seulement par son chat, elle ne put s'empêcher de rire avant de se baisser pour le prendre dans ses bras.

-Et ben alors qu'est ce que tu fais là petit coquin ?

Le chat se contenta de la regarder avant de bouger vigoureusement pour sauter sur le meuble de la cuisine où se trouvait l'objet du délit d'Hermione. Il commença à tourner autour du saladier et de la bouteille avant de renifler les placards.

-Je n'ai pas le temps de m'occuper de toi Pattenrond. Aujourd'hui c'est le grand jour. Et en plus tu as déjà mangé!

Elle s'avança vers lui pour le faire descendre, mais au lieu de cela elle se précipita vers la fenêtre après avoir entendu du bruit dehors. Mrs. Weasley et Ginny étaient allées faire quelques courses et elle avait eu peur de les voir arriver plus tôt que prévu, surtout qu'elles passaient toujours par la cuisine en premier dans ce cas là. Mais non, c'était juste Mr. Weasley qui faisait un peu de jardinage. Lui, Harry, Ron et Hermione étaient les seules personnes présentes dans la maison.

Pendant qu'elle avait scruté le jardin, elle n'avait pas vu ni entendu Pattenrond faire tomber légèrement la bouteille où se trouvait la potion de désinhibition. Cette dernière se versa en grande quantité dans le cocktail, à l'insu de la jeune sorcière. Un autre bruit se fit en entendre dans le couloir et Hermione, ses sens en éveil à cause de son plan machiavélique, se tourna aussitôt dans la direction d'où il provenait. Et la seconde d'après, Harry faisait son apparition à l'entrée de la cuisine. D'un geste rapide de baguette magique, Hermione fit disparaître la bouteille, sans se rendre compte qu'il en manquait une bonne partie du contenu.

-Ca va Hermione tu t'en sors ?

-Ou…Oui merci Harry. Tout est prêt.

Elle s'avança près du saladier et servit un troisième verre, qu'elle pensa sans potion, contrairement aux deux autres, ceux pour Ron et elle.

-Super ! Mr. Weasley a dit qu'on pouvait commencer avant le retour de Mrs. Weasley et de Ginny. Elles vont en avoir pour un moment.

-D'accord.

Une fois dans le salon, Harry s'installa dans un fauteuil, son verre à la main. Hermione tendit le sien à Ron, puis en servit un autre à Mr. Weasley qui venait de les rejoindre dans la maison.

-Bon et bien ! A cette nouvelle ère qui s'offre à nous !

-Cette ère de paix sans Seigneur des Ténèbres et presque sans Mangemorts.

-Aux vacances qui commencent !

Ils trinquèrent tous les quatre et burent une grande gorgée du cocktail préparé par Hermione. Il était bien frais ce qui était très agréable pour eux car malgré le fait que c'était encore Juin, il faisait déjà très chaud.

-C'est très bon Hermione. Très rafraichissant.

-Merci beaucoup Mr. Weasley, répondit-elle sans quitter Ron des yeux pour voir quand la réaction à la potion se ferait.

-Je vous laisse, il me reste encore un peu de travail dans le jardin.

-A tout à l'heure 'Pa ! s'exclama Ron en buvant une nouvelle gorgée de son breuvage.

-Harry, tu devrais y aller aussi. Tu n'avais pas dit que tu voulais répondre à Luna après la lettre qu'elle t'a envoyée ?

-Si mais je peux le faire plus tard.

-Tu devrais le faire maintenant je pense.

Il fronça les sourcils, un peu surpris du ton qu'elle employait mais comprenant finalement qu'elle voulait passer un peu de temps seule avec Ron il accepta d'aller à l'étage, non sans se resservir un grand verre de cocktail avant de partir.

-Ca va Ron ? Tu te sens bien ?

Il venait de finir son verre d'une traite, et il commençait à avoir les yeux un peu vitreux. Il se tourna vers elle et lui fit un petit sourire en s'approchant.

-Ca va très bien merci. Comment ça pourrait ne pas aller ? C'est les vacances, il fait beau, et ma copine et la fille la plus canon et le plus intelligente que je connaisse.

Elle lui sourit et passa ses bras autour de son cou avant de l'embrasser tendrement. La potion commençait à faire effet, Ron passait ses mains un peu partout sur son corps pour la caresser alors qu'il n'avait encore jamais fait ça en public.

-Tu veux pas qu'on aille dans notre chambre ? demanda Hermione les yeux étincelants.

-Pourquoi aller dans la chambre ? On n'est pas bien là ?

Avant qu'elle puisse dire quoi que ce soit il lui déchira son tee-shirt, elle n'avait pas de soutien gorge. Il commença à caresser sa poitrine, puis à lécher ses tétons alors qu'Hermione s'agrippait à lui.

-On…on devrait vraiment y aller. On ne peut pas faire ça ici.

-Pourquoi pas ? Mon père et dehors et Harry ne va pas redescendre tout de suite. On a le temps.

Ayant elle même prit de la potion, elle trouva finalement l'idée alléchante et même excitante, alors elle déboutonna son short en jean pour le faire tomber à ses pieds, avant de retirer sa petite culotte. Elle était complètement nue, dans le salon des Weasley, et le pire c'est qu'elle se sentait bien. Pendant ce temps là, Ron c'était lui aussi complètement déshabillé, et il commençait déjà à caresser son sexe durcit par la plaisir qu'il ressentait rien qu'en la voyant.

-Tu es magnifique Hermione. J'ai tellement envie de toi.

Elle se mordit les lèvres, heureuse de l'entendre prononcer ces mots. Elle savait bien que Ron la désirait depuis longtemps, il avait eu juste besoin d'un petit coup de pouce pour se lancer. Le regard de la jeune femme s'arrêta sur son sexe et elle sourit. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle le voyait, elle l'avait déjà caressé, elle avait déjà un peu joué avec mais pour la première fois, Ron allait la pénétrer. Pour la première fois, ils allaient vraiment s'unir l'un à l'autre.

Hermione s'assit dans le canapé, et Ron se posta juste au dessus d'elle. Ils s'embrassèrent longuement avant qu'il ne se place convenablement à l'entrée de son intimité, son sexe palpitant à cause du désir.

-Tu y vas doucement d'accord. Tu sais bien que c'est la première fois que je…

-Oui oui t'inquiète pas.

Il n'y avait pas beaucoup de tendresse ni de considération dans sa voix mais tant pis elle devrait faire sans. Après tout Ron n'était pas vraiment dans son état normal, il ne pouvait pas faire preuve d'autant de douceur que d'habitude. C'était d'ailleurs le choix qu'elle avait fait, qu'il ne soit pas aussi tendre, aussi moue qu'en règle générale. Il allait falloir qu'elle assume maintenant.

Sans attendre davantage il la pénétra, sans vraiment faire attention à son corps un peu crispé. Lui avait été tout de suite envahit par une vague de plaisir alors il commença des coups de reins énergiques. Heureusement, la douleur disparut rapidement pour elle et elle commença à prendre du plaisir également.

-Oh Hermione ! Je sens que je viens !

-Déjà ? lança-t-elle frustrée.

-C'est la première fois pour moi aussi tu sais.

-Oui mais bon…

Pas le temps de finir sa phrase, Ron éjaculait déjà en gémissant longuement, les yeux fermés, un sourire béat sur le visage. Quand il se tourna ensuite vers elle, il vit toute sa frustration et il se sentit un peu gêné. Il se retira alors qu'elle faisait disparaître sa semence d'un coup de baguette.

-Je suis désolé Hermione. C'était tellement bon tu comprends.

-Non je ne comprends pas bien. Je n'ai pas eu le temps de me rendre compte.

-Excuse-moi Hermione s'il te plait !

Mais elle ne semblait pas de cet avis. Elle avait les bras croisés, l'air un peu agacé et Ron s'était assis un peu plus loin sur le rebord du canapé.

-Ca va les enfants tout se passe comme vous voulez ?

Ron et Hermione se tournèrent aussitôt vers l'entrée de la maison, c'était Mr. Weasley qui venait de réapparaître. Il se figea en les voyant, puis s'avança vers Hermione.

-Ca ne va pas Hermione ? Tu n'as pas l'air en forme.

-C'est à cause de Ron !

-Je t'ai déjà dit que j'étais désolé 'Mione. Qu'est ce que tu veux de plus ?

-Mais enfin qu'est ce qui s'est passé ? demanda Mr. Weasley en se réservant un autre verre de cocktail.

Visiblement personne ne semblait choqué par la situation, ni Mr. Weasley de voir son fils et sa copine complètement nus, ni ces deux derniers de s'exhiber de cette façon.

-C'est juste que…je me suis laissé emporter par le plaisir, et j'ai fini un peu vite…acheva Ron.

-Un peu vite ?! lança Hermione les larmes aux yeux. Ca n'a même pas duré 5 minutes.

-Je te promets que si on le refait ce sera mieux.

-Qu'est ce que tu en sais !?

Bouleversé par l'état de Hermione, et conscient qu'il devait absolument se rattraper, Ron se tourna vers Mr. Weasley.

-'Pa, tu veux pas me montrer deux ou trois trucs pour m'aider ? Histoire que j'arrive à durer un peu plus longtemps.

-Heu…commença Mr. Weasley. Je veux bien mais tu sais…ce genre de chose c'est propre à chacun.

-Oh s'il vous plait Mr. Weasley ! s'exclama Hermione en se levant précipitamment.

Mr. Weasley lui sourit aussitôt, passant délicatement son pouce sur sa joue pour faire disparaître ses dernières larmes.

-D'accord mais je veux que tu arrêtes de pleurer. Ca me fait beaucoup trop de peine de te voir comme cela.

Elle acquiesça en lui souriant avant de se jeter dans ses bras.

-Merci beaucoup.

-On va se mettre par là, comme ça tu pourras mieux voir Ron.

-Super !

Mr. Weasley agrippa Hermione par les hanches puis par les fesses, cette dernière passant ses jambes autour de sa taille et il la porta jusqu'à la table de la salle à manger. Il fit apparaître de nombreux coussins, et il la déposa dessus délicatement.

-Merci.

-Mais je t'en prie. La chose la plus importante, la toute première, c'est le confort, ajouta-t-il à l'intention de son fils. Surtout pour les premiers rapports. Après vous pourrez apprendre à faire cela dans des endroits moins confortables et à quand même prendre du plaisir, mais ça, ce sera pour après. Mais avant cela, il faut vraiment que tu t'assures qu'Hermione est toujours à l'aise. C'est elle la plus importante.

En disant cela, Mr. Weasley avait retiré sa chemise, puis son pantalon et son caleçon. Il était maintenant lui aussi complètement nu, juste à côté d'Hermione. Cette dernière avait écarquillé les yeux en voyant la taille de son sexe, puis elle avait commencé à se caresser doucement au niveau de l'entre-jambe.

-On dirait qu'il y a quelque chose qui te fait envie petite coquine ! lança Mr. Weasley alors qu'elle acquiesçait en se mordant les lèvres.

-Ca ne te fait pas cet effet là quand je suis tout nu devant toi ! lança Ron avec une petite moue.

-Tu ne te mets presque jamais nu devant moi Ron. Et en plus, tu n'es pas aussi bien battit que ton père. Vous êtes vraiment impressionnant Mr. Weasley.

-Merci Hermione. Mais il n'y a pas que la taille qui compte. Avoir un gros organe ne suffit pas, il faut savoir s'en servir correctement.

-Et vous, vous savez vous en servir Mr. Weasley ? lança Hermione avec un air un peu coquin en se relevant pour s'asseoir sur la table.

-C'est ce qu'on va voir tout de suite, répondit-il avec un petit sourire en coin. Alors Ron, dit moi un peu, comment est ce que tu t'y es pris avec notre petite Hermione ?

-Comment ça comment je m'y suis pris ?

-Comment s'est passé votre rapport ?

-Il a juste fait ça à la va vite ! s'exclama Hermione. C'était très expéditif, comme s'il n'était pas content de le faire.

-N'importe quoi ! Si j'ai fais des mouvements rapides, c'est parce que ça avait l'air de te faire plus d'effet.

-Oui c'est ça…

-Allons allons calmez-vous les enfants. Hermione, il faut que tu sois un peu plus indulgente et patiente avec Ron, il est encore novice.

Elle baissa la tête un peu honteuse, et acquiesça.

-Et toi Ron, tu n'as pas besoin d'aller vite ou d'être violent pour qu'elle ressente plus de plaisir. Je vais te montrer.

Mr. Weasley se plaça tout près de la table, entre les deux cuisses d'Hermione qui avait les jambes en équerres, les pieds posés sur la table, n'attendant plus que lui. Elle était toujours assise et quand il s'approcha, elle passa un de ses bras autour de son cou en lui souriant. Il lui rendit son sourire et commença à passer sa main délicatement au niveau de son entre-jambe, avant d'enfoncer rapidement un premier doigt dans son intimité, et tout de suite après un second. Il commença à bouger à l'intérieur, allant de droite à gauche et s'enfonçant toujours un peu plus. Hermione gesticulait contre lui en bougeant son bassin, en laissant entendre des gémissements puis ensuite des petits cris.

-Comment t'arrives à lui faire ça juste avec des doigts ? demanda Ron surpris et intrigué.

-C'est une question d'expérience fiston ! Ce genre de chose je ne peux pas te l'apprendre, c'est à force de pratiquer que ça vient.

-Tu veux dire que tu fais souvent ça avec maman ?

-Je le faisais avant. Mais ta mère est devenue moins réceptive ces dernières années, ajouta-t-il avec un rire amer.

-Est ce que je peux essayer ?

-Vous ferez ça une autre fois. Là c'était juste pour la préparer avant de te montrer comment faire. Et comme tu peux le voir, là, elle est prête. N'est ce pas Hermione ?

Comment seule réponse elle se plaqua un peu plus contre lui avant de coller ses lèvres contre les siennes. Il fut surpris une fraction de seconde mais ensuite il l'accueillit en partageant un baiser sulfureux, leurs deux langues s'entrechoquant et se liant l'une à l'autre. Tout en l'embrassant Mr. Weasley avait caressé doucement son dos, les doigts de son autre main explorant toujours son intimité chaud et humide.

-Hermione, tu as la peau si douce, souffla-t-il quand elle s'éloigna de lui. Tu as beaucoup de chance fiston.

-Ouais je sais.

Il finit par enlever ses doigts, le nectar d'Hermione coulant abondamment hors de son antre intime, et il la rallongea sur les coussins, toujours sur la table de la salle à manger.

-Donc je te disais, Ron…Ron ! Soit attentif !

Ron avait commencé à se caresser en voyant le sexe d'Hermione aussi humide, voulant absolument y replonger.

-Je te disais, poursuivit Mr. Weasley, tu n'as pas besoin d'être énergique ou rapide pour lui faire plaisir. Il faut que tu trouves un juste milieu, en essayant toujours de la contenter. Tu peux essayer de rechercher plus de profondeur par exemple.

-Plus de profondeur ?

-Oui selon les positions tu pourras avoir plus ou moins de profondeur. Tu peux par exemple…tu permets Hermione ?

-Oui Mr. Weasley, allez y, répondit-elle d'une voix pleine d'envie.

-Tu peux prendre une de ses jambes, tu la déposes sur ton torse et ton épaule et comme ça tu auras un angle de pénétration plus profond.

En expliquant cela il avait placé son sexe juste à l'entrée de l'entre-jambe d'Hermione, cette dernière bougeant ses hanches pour débuter une pénétration en vain, particulièrement frustrée.

-Et ensuite tu y vas doucement ! Bien profond, tu peux même sortir complètement avant d'aller un peu plus loin. Tu vas voir elle va être comblée, tu vas pouvoir tenir plus longtemps et après à la fin tu pourras aller vite si tu veux.

-Mr. Weasley montrez-lui ! Montrez-lui comment faire ! s'exclama Hermione.

-Je sais comment te pénétrer, dit Ron un peu en colère.

-Non tu ne sais pas ! Mr. Weasley je vous en supplie !

Ce dernier caressa doucement l'entrée de son intimité pour lubrifier son sexe et il la pénétra délicatement en laissant entendre un long grognement. Cette dernière se cambra avant de retomber sur les coussins, s'agrippant aux rebords de la table. Mr. Weasley ressortit entièrement, avant de rentrer de nouveau en allant un peu plus profondément. Il réitéra le geste plusieurs fois, jusqu'à toucher son point sensible.

-Oh Mr. Weasley ! Oh oui !

-Ca te plait Hermione ?

-Oui…OUI !

-Mais 'Pa c'est ma copine !

-C'est juste…juste pour te montrer Ron, souffla-t-il difficilement.

-Ouais mais c'est ma copine. Ca me fait bizarre quand même…

-Mais non ça n'a rien de bizarre. C'est juste…pour…pour vous aider, pour t'aider.

Bien évidemment, Ron avait reçu une concentration de potion moins importante que son père, alors leur degrés d'insouciance et de désinhibition n'était pas le même. Ce qui n'allait pas tarder à changer puisque Ron venait de se resservir un verre de cocktail qu'il but d'une traite.

-T'es en train de baiser ma copine ! C'est dingue.

-C'est fantastique ! lança Mr. Weasley en enfournant son sexe complètement à l'intérieur de la jeune femme, avant de s'arrêter quelques secondes. Hermione, tu es tellement belle. C'est tellement bon.

-Mr. Weasley ne vous arrêtez pas !

Il reprit alors ses mouvements, mais elle en demandait toujours davantage.

-Plus fort !

-T'as vu comme elle est difficile à contenter !? lança Ron.

-Elle n'est pas difficile, elle est exigeante. Et je ne peux pas être au summum de ma forme en t'expliquant tout en même temps !

-Je pense que je peux prendre le relais à partir de là.

En entendant cela, Hermione se releva aussitôt, lançant un regard noir à Ron, puis à Mr. Weasley en s'adressant à lui.

-Je vous interdis de sortir de là avant d'avoir terminé.

Mr. Weasley lui sourit pour la rassurer, alors elle se rallongea, alors qu'il commençait des mouvements beaucoup plus énergiques.

-'Pa !

-Désolé fiston, tu as…entendu…la jeune fille, ajouta-t-il avec chaque coup de rein.

Mr. Weasley agrippa ensuite la jambe d'Hermione, mordillant un peu son mollet tout en activant la cadence. Elle était presque au bord de l'extase, les cheveux en bataille, les joues rougies et de son côté, lui aussi commençait à se sentir venir.

Il entendit cependant un bruit de fracas pas très loin et quand il se tourna, il vit Mrs. Weasley dans l'encadrement de la porte. Elle avait laissé tomber tous les sacs de victuailles et bien évidemment, elle avait une expression d'horreur sur le visage, mélangée à de la surprise, à de l'incompréhension et à de la colère. Elle aurait été d'ailleurs capable d'exploser de rage en voyant la scène qui se passait devant elle, mais elle était tellement abasourdie qu'elle resta plusieurs secondes sans rien dire, la bouche ouverte sans qu'aucun son n'en sorte.


	2. Décadence Confirmée

**CHAPITRE DEUX : DÉCADENCE CONFIRMÉE**

-Ah Molly chérie, tu es là. J'ai bientôt fini, et…et ensuite…argh…je viens t'aider avec les courses.

-Bientôt fini ? chuchota-t-elle. BIENTOT FINI ? ESPÈCE DE MONSTRE !

Elle avait ramassé quelques achats et commençait à les envoyer sur le couple en train de copuler mais aucun n'atteignit leur cible. Ron s'interposa ensuite devant sa mère pour l'empêcher de continuer. Mr. Weasley et Hermione, eux, étaient au bord de la jouissance, ils ne faisaient plus attention à ce qu'il se passait autour d'eux.

-Mais arrêtes 'Man ! Il fait ça pour nous aider. C'est moi qui lui ai demandé.

-Tu…tu as demandé à ton père, de copuler avec Hermione, ta petite amie, la meilleure amie de ta sœur, qui pourrait être sa propre fille ?

-Mais oui ! C'est pour nous aider à nous épanouir !

Complètement sous le choc, ne comprenant pas ce qu'il se passait, Mrs. Weasley lâcha les pommes de terres qu'elle avait dans les mains, et elle tomba lourdement sur une chaise juste à côté d'elle, totalement perdue. Un peu plus loin, Hermione avait son premier orgasme, et juste après Mr. Weasley répandait tout se semence en elle, comblé. Il se retira ensuite, aidant Hermione à descendre de la table. Cette dernière passa ses bras autour de son cou en se collant tout contre lui, en l'embrassant tendrement. Ce dernier la laissa faire, lui rendant même son baiser tout en caressant son dos et ses fesses.

-Merci beaucoup Mr. Weasley. Tout cela a été très instructif.

-Mais je t'en prie Hermione. Ca a été un vrai plaisir pour moi.

En voyant cela Mrs. Weasley s'était levée, agrippant violemment Hermione par le bras pour l'éloigner.

-Aïe ! Vous me faites mal Mrs. Weasley.

-Non mais pour qui tu te prends Hermione ! Ca va pas non ? C'est Arthur, mon mari…

Ce dernier s'interposa faisant lâcher prise à sa femme, particulièrement en colère contre elle.

-Arrêtes Molly ! Calme toi enfin. Hermione n'a rien fait de mal.

-Rien fait de mal ? Alors que vous venez de baiser sauvagement sur la table de la salle à manger.

-Je me suis proposé pour les aider.

-Tu as raison Arthur, c'est de ta faute ! C'est toi l'adulte dans cette histoire. Comment tu as pu faire ça ? Comment tu as pu ME faire ça !?

-Molly je ne comprends pas ta réaction, c'était pour aider notre fils.

Le dialogue était impossible, et Mrs. Weasley, complètement meurtrie par ce qu'elle venait de voir, ne se rendit même pas compte que son mari n'était pas dans son état normal. Ses jambes commençant à flancher dangereusement, elle s'assit de nouveau sur sa chaise, située entre la table de la salle à manger et le canapé, les mains tremblantes et le regard perdu. Pendant ce temps là, Hermione était partie se resservir un verre de cocktail, et elle en prépara un également pour Mr. Weasley.

-Molly chérie, je ne vois vraiment pas pourquoi tu en fais tout un drame, dit-il avant de reprendre une gorgée de cocktail.

-C'est vrai 'Man. Il est juste en train de me filer un coup de main. Il n'y a vraiment rien de grave.

-Arrête de dire qu'il n'y a rien de grave !

-C'est la vérité. Je vais aller chercher Harry il va t'expliquer. Lui tu l'écoutes toujours de toute façon…

Avant qu'il ne disparaisse au niveau du couloir et des escaliers qui menaient aux étages, Ginny entra à son tour dans la maison. Elle resta tétanisée un moment en les voyant tous les trois nus dans le salon, et à son tour elle laissa tomber ses courses.

-Mais…mais…mais ça va pas la tête qu'est ce qui vous prends ?

-Ca y est ça recommence ! lança Ron. On n'a vraiment pas le temps de t'expliquer là.

-Pas le temps de m'expliquer ? Alors que vous vous baladez nus comme ça dans la maison ? Papa s'il te plait, enfile un caleçon !

-Tu sais Ginny chérie, commença Mr. Weasley, il y a des moldus, notamment en France qui passent leurs vacances en famille dans des lieux où ils sont complètement nus. Au bord de la plage le plus souvent mais…

-Oui mais on n'est pas des moldus Papa ! On n'est pas Français et on n'est pas au bord de la plage non plus !

Pendant ce temps là Hermione s'était approchée de Mr. Weasley, et elle caressa doucement son torse.

-Je ne savais pas que vous étiez au courant de cette coutume moldue. Vous m'épatez Mr. Weasley, vous savez tellement de choses.

-J'ai encore beaucoup à apprendre.

-Je pourrais vous aider.

-Ce serait avec plaisir.

-En attendant j'aimerais vous remercier pour ce que vous avez fait pour moi, et pour Ron aussi, tout à l'heure.

-Ce n'est pas nécessaire tu sais.

-Si j'insiste.

-Tu devrais lui faire une petite gâterie 'Mione. Tu vas voir 'Pa, elle est super douée pour ça.

Mr. Weasley ferma les yeux un court instant en gémissant légèrement.

-J'aimerais bien me laisser tenter oui.

Hermione lui sourit et lui attrapa doucement à la main pour le faire asseoir dans le canapé. Elle se mit ensuite à quatre pattes à côté de lui sur les coussins mais il l'interrompit.

-Hermione tu voudrais bien te mettre de l'autre côté, comme ça Molly pourra voir comment tu fais. Ce serait fantastique.

-Bien sûr Mr. Weasley.

-Non mais attendez, ce n'est pas sérieux là ? C'est une blague ?! s'exclama Ginny.

Mais Hermione s'installait déjà à gauche de Mr. Weasley, laissant un champ de vision parfaite dégagé pour que Mrs. Weasley puisse voir ce qu'elle faisait. Avant que la jeune femme ne commence quoi que ce soit, Mrs. Weasley se leva de sa chaise mais son mari attrapa sa baguette qu'il avait laissé non loin et il l'obligea à se rasseoir. Il la ligota ensuite, et il fit la même chose avec sa fille.

-Reste la Molly, tu vas apprendre comment on fait. Et je pense que Harry sera content que tu apprennes certaines choses aussi Ginny chérie.

-Arthur je t'en prie ne fait pas ça ! lança Mrs. Weasley en larmes. Arrête cette folie tout de suite.

Il allait lui répondre mais à la place il se cambra en gémissant, Hermione venait d'enfourner une bonne partie de son sexe dans sa bouche. Elle commença à sucer, lécher délicatement au début puis beaucoup plus vigoureusement. Mr. Weasley pendant ce temps passait une main dans sa chevelure bouclée, la caressant pour l'encourager.

-Oh Hermione. Ma douce Hermione ! Oh Molly regarde comment elle fait. C'est…c'est vraiment divin.

-Arthur je t'en prie ! Arrête !

Le sortilège que Mr. Weasley avait lancé les obligeait à rester assises mais également à regarder ce qui était en train de se passer. Ni Ginny ni Mrs. Weasley ne pouvaient détourner les yeux ou bien même les fermer.

-Arthur !

-Maman ! s'exclama Ginny. Ca ne sert à rien de lui parler, tu vois bien qu'il n'est pas dans son état normal. Hermione non plus d'ailleurs. Ils ne pourraient jamais faire une telle chose. Ils doivent être sous l'emprise d'un sortilège.

Mrs. Weasley regarda son mari, puis Hermione, puis de nouveau son mari et elle fondit en larmes. Elle devait reconnaître que Ginny avait raison, mais cela n'atténuait pas la douleur de voir Mr. Weasley et Hermione en train de faire ce qu'ils étaient en train de faire.

-Ca vous plait Mr. Weasley ?

-C'est fantastique Hermione, surtout continue.

Alors qu'elle s'occupait toujours de lui, Ron et Harry firent leur apparition au bout de couloir.

-Harry ! s'écria Ginny. Vient nous libérer s'il te plait, ils sont tous sous l'emprise d'un sortilège.

-D'un sortilège ? répéta Harry. Mais je croyais que ton père faisait juste ça pour vous aider ? demanda-t-il en se tournant vers Ron.

-Laisse tomber elle divague complètement, répondit ce dernier. Ca va 'Pa ?

Mr. Weasley ne répondit pas, il émit juste un nouveau grognement de plaisir et de satisfaction.

-Je ne savais pas qu'Hermione était aussi douée dis donc. Pourquoi tu ne me fais pas ça toi Ginny ?

Cette dernière soupira, abattue, comprenant qu'Harry aussi n'était pas dans son état normal. Mr. Weasley quant à lui gémit longuement, éjaculant abondamment dans la bouche de sa partenaire.

-Hermione excuse moi, j'aurais du te prévenir. Je ne pensais pas venir aussi vite.

-Ce n'est pas grave Mr. Weasley. Vous avez un gout exquis, ajouta-t-elle en s'essuyant le visage avant de lécher l'extrémité de ses doigts.

Il la fit ensuite asseoir sur ses genoux et ils échangèrent un long moment dans les bras l'un de l'autre, se caressant, s'embrassant longuement.

-Arthur…Pourquoi est ce que tu fais ça ? sanglota Mrs. Weasley.

-Molly enfin, il faut bien que je la remercie par quelques moments de tendresse. Tu aimes bien toi quand je le fais après nos rapports. Et tu n'imagines pas à quel point c'était extraordinaire ce qu'elle vient de me faire.

-Mais enfin c'est Hermione !

-Oui je sais, dit-il en se tournant vers la jeune sorcière, en lui souriant.

-Vous savez Mr. Weasley, j'aimerais mieux vous voir me remercier d'une autre façon.

-Ah bon ? Tu veux dire que tu veux encore ?

Elle acquiesça avec un petit regard coquin, caressant son torse doucement.

-D'accord. Comme tu peux le voir d'ailleurs, je suis partant et également prêt.

En effet, son sexe était déjà dur et gonflé par le plaisir qu'il avait ressentit d'avoir Hermione tout contre lui, leurs deux corps collés l'un à l'autre. Toujours assis dans le canapé, la jeune sorcière se plaça juste au dessus de lui à califourchon et il l'attrapa par les hanches pour la guider.

-Arthur ! Non ! s'exclama Mrs. Weasley. Je t'en supplie pas encore.

Hermione n'écouta pas et elle descendit doucement, le sexe de Mr. Weasley s'engouffrant complètement dans son intimité. Elle commença ensuite des mouvements amples et profonds de bassin, alors que lui léchait, mordillait ses tétons.

-Arthur ne m'oblige pas à regarder ça !

-'Pa ! s'exclama Ron à son tour. Tu devais juste me montrer, et pas baiser Hermione comme ça à tout va.

-Vous ne voulez pas me laisser un peu tranquille !? s'écria Mr. Weasley. J'ai pris soin de cette famille pendant des années, vous ne voulez pas me laisser profiter ne serait-ce qu'un instant ?

Mrs. Weasley ouvrit la bouche complètement abasourdie, mais Ron baissa la tête, ayant l'air de culpabiliser énormément.

-Excuse moi 'Pa. Tu as raison.

-Merci beaucoup !

Il gémit ensuite de nouveau.

-Oh oui Hermione vas y continue ! Continue ma chérie !

-Mr. Weasley, c'est tellement bon.

-Pour moi aussi Hermione, pour moi aussi.

Il caressa doucement son visage, et elle se pencha vers lui pour l'embrasser, toujours en bougeant son bassin. Mrs. Weasley fondit de nouveau en larmes en voyant Hermione se lever puis s'abaisser de nouveau sur le sexe de son mari qui avait l'air de particulièrement apprécié.

-Arthur…articula-t-elle difficilement. Tu n'as même pas mit de protection.

-C'est…mhmh…c'est vrai tu as raison.

Il attrapa sa baguette juste à côté mais Hermione le fit lâcher prise.

-Oh non Mr. Weasley ! Sentir votre semence si chaude s'écouler en moi c'est ce que je préfère.

-D'accord. Tout ce que tu voudras Hermione.

-ARTHUR ! Tu vas la mettre enceinte !

-C'est vrai…Un nouveau bébé Weasley, ce serait pas si mal.

-Maman arrête ! s'écria Ginny. Tu ne fais qu'empirer les choses. Tu vois bien que ça ne sert à rien de discuter avec lui pour le moment.

-Alors quoi ? Tu veux que je reste comme cela sans rien faire, à les regarder !? Quelle horreur…

Hermione accéléra la cadence, et il se cabra violemment dans le canapé avant de s'approcher de nouveau d'elle. Il passa ses bras derrière son dos pour la serrer contre lui, bougeant également son bassin.

-Oh Hermione, je t'aime si fort.

-Je t'aime aussi Arthur.

D'un geste rapide il la souleva pour se retirer complètement, ne faisant pas attention à son grognement de frustration. Il la mit à quatre pattes sur le canapé, face à Mrs. Weasley et à Ginny et il se plaça juste derrière elle, avant de pénétrer de nouveau son intimité. Il enfourna la totalité de son sexe et resta quelques secondes à l'intérieur, sans bouger.

-Oh Mrs. Weasley, vous avez tellement de chance, lâcha Hermione. Votre mari est exceptionnel.

Cette dernière ne répondit rien, incapable d'articuler le moindre mot en voyant son mari agripper et caresser les fesses d'Hermione en la prenant par derrière. Ginny aussi était sous le choc de voir tout le plaisir et l'extase sur leur visage, et d'entendre le corps de son père s'abattre violemment sur celui de son amie.

-Arthur ! Oui…OUI ! Plus fort !

-Hermione chérie…mhmh…tu sens comme je t'aime !

A chaque nouvelle pénétration, le sexe d'Arthur touchait le point sensible d'Hermione, l'approchant petit à petit de son orgasme. Arthur quant à lui sentait son sexe vibrer de plus en plus et après quelques derniers coups de reins ils jouirent tous les deux dans une osmose parfaite. Il caressa doucement les fesses d'Hermione avant de s'extraire complètement alors qu'elle se retournait pour l'embrasser.

-Merci Arthur. C'était extraordinaire !

-C'est toi qui a rendu cela extraordinaire Hermione.

Il l'embrassa de nouveau avant d'aller se resservir un verre de cocktail. Harry et Ron ne s'étaient pas privé non plus, sirotant leur boisson en s'astiquant devant ce qu'ils venaient de voir, Harry ayant également rejoint la petite fête en se déshabillant complètement. Ron d'ailleurs s'approcha de son père, tout doucement, l'air un peu gêné.

-'Pa ?

-Oui fiston ?

-Je me demandais…

-Oui ?

-Enfin…puisque ça se passe bien avec Hermione, qu'elle est à l'aise et tout…

-Continue.

-Tu pourrais pas la motiver pour que je…

-Pour que tu quoi ? Ben vas y, ne sois pas timide comme cela.

-Pour que je la prenne par derrière !

-Comme je viens de faire ?

-Non non…vraiment…par derrière.

-QUOI ? s'exclama Hermione en se relevant du canapé, ayant tout entendu. Alors là pas question Ronald Weasley, dans tes rêves !

-Mais 'Mione tu es tellement bien partie. J'ai trop envie d'essayer et aujourd'hui tu es en forme alors…

-Ce n'est pas une question de forme ou pas. J'ai dis que je ne voulais pas !

-Mais 'Mione…

-Il n'y a pas de 'Mione qui tienne !

-Ca suffit les enfants calmez-vous ! s'exclama Mr. Weasley.

Il servit un verre de cocktail à Hermione, pour qu'elle puisse se détendre. Elle le bu d'une traite alors il la resservit.

-Ron, si Hermione ne veut pas tu ne peux pas la forcer.

-Mais…

-Ce n'est pas parce qu'elle a l'esprit ouvert et un appétit sexuel assez développé je dois l'avouer qu'elle doit tout accepter.

-Entendu, lâcha Ron en baissant la tête, déçu.

-Merci Arthur.

-Je t'en prie Hermione. Mais tu sais tu ne devrais pas en vouloir à Ron, c'est…hum…c'est assez naturel pour un homme d'avoir…ce genre d'envie. On a tous rêvé un jour ou l'autre de…enfin…d'avoir cette pratique.

-C'est vrai ? Même toi Arthur ?

-Et bien…je suis un homme, ajouta-t-il avec air amusé. Alors oui.

-Oh non c'est pas vrai ! s'exclama Ginny. Alors, papa et toi vous avez déjà…non, en fait je ne veux pas savoir !

-Ne sois pas bête Ginny, répondit sa mère. Tu crois vraiment que j'aurais laissé ton père faire une telle chose ? Ce sont les animaux qui copulent de cette façon.

-Ouf, ça me rassure.

En les entendant parler, Hermione eu un regard perdu pendant quelques secondes, comme si elle réfléchissait à tout allure. Ensuite elle se tourna vers Arthur.

-Est ce que ça fait vraiment très mal ?

Il parut surpris par sa question mais lui sourit avant de caresser doucement sa joue.

-Je ne vais pas te le cacher, c'est douloureux en effet. Mais chaque personne réagit différemment à la douleur.

-Je suis sûr qu'on fini par s'habituer ! lança Ron.

-Qu'est ce que tu en sais toi ?!

-Toi non plus tu ne sais pas si ça fait vraiment mal ou pas Hermione.

Une lueur étincelante apparut dans les yeux de la sorcière, puis elle sourit.

-C'est vrai, tu as raison. J'accepte de faire l'expérience pour voir si la douleur est insurmontable ou pas.

-C'est vrai ? Super ! s'écria Ron

-Hermione chérie, commença Arthur l'air concerné, si tu ne veux pas tu n'es pas obligée.

-Mais à une condition ! poursuivit-elle.

-Une condition ? demanda Ron.

-Oui. Parce que tu vois, tu ne comprends absolument rien de mes envies, de mes désirs, de ce qui me fait du bien ou pas. Si tu veux me prendre par derrière, il va falloir que tu comprennes tout ça.

-Oui oui bien sûr, tout ce que tu veux.

-Si tu veux me prendre par derrière Ron, tu vas devoir te faire sodomiser en premier !

Ne s'attendant pas à cela, il resta la bouche ouverte plusieurs secondes, avant de déglutit difficilement. Harry et Arthur eux étaient mort de rire, extrêmement amusé par la condition de la jeune sorcière. Et juste derrière, Mrs. Weasley et Ginny étaient complètement dégoutées.

-Mais 'Mione réfléchis, je ne peux pas demander ça à mon père, c'est vraiment trop bizarre !

-Oh je ne pensais pas à Arthur, dit-elle en souriant dans une autre direction.

Les deux Weasley l'imitèrent, et Harry arrêta instantanément de rire, comprenant à quoi elle faisait allusion.

-Heu…non là ça va pas le faire, ne me mêlez pas à vos histoires !

-Pourtant tu étais bien content de te rincer l'œil tout à l'heure et de t'astiquer devant moi et Arthur.

-Oui mais…

-Je suis sûre que tu t'es même imaginé à sa place un instant.

-C'est vrai mais…

-C'EST VRAI ? s'écria Ginny. Tu me dégoutes vraiment Harry.

-Excuse moi Ginny. Tu sais que je t'aime beaucoup, mais tu dois quand même admettre qu'Hermione est beaucoup plus canon que toi.

-Alors ça tu vas me le payer !

-Alors ma chérie, commença Mrs. Weasley. Je croyais qu'on ne devait pas leur parler à cause de l'emprise du sortilège.

-Sortilège ou pas je vais lui faire regretter ses paroles.

Hermione, elle, s'ennuyait, alors elle se servit un verre avant de se tourner vers Ron qui, pour la première fois de sa vie, semblait en très grande réflexion, particulièrement concentré. Au bout de quelques secondes, le cocktail aidant, il releva la tête. Sa décision était précise.

-C'est bon je vais le faire.

-Quoi ?

-S'il te plait Harry ! C'est le seul moyen que j'ai de pouvoir le faire avec Hermione.

-Mais c'est pas mon problème ça. Je ne vais pas te sodomiser juste pour vous faire plaisir à tous les deux. Hermione t'as vraiment l'esprit tordu !

Seulement après cela, Harry termina son verre de cocktail, et bien évidemment, les choses évoluèrent assez rapidement.

-Allez Harry, tu n'es pas curieux ? Tu n'as pas envie de savoir quelle sensation ça fait ? demanda Ron.

-Si mais…je préférerais le faire avec Ginny, ou bien avec Hermione.

-Mais tu pourras le faire après. Pense à Ginny, si ça se trouve c'est comme Hermione, après ça elle acceptera.

-Même pas en rêve ! s'exclama Ginny.

-C'est toi qui a la meilleure place en plus. Allez Harry !

-Pourquoi pas. Mais c'est vraiment pour te rendre service Ron.

-C'est pas vrai ! lança Ginny. Harry tu ne vas pas faire ça. Ce n'est pas possible…

C'était déjà trop tard. Ron venait de s'installer près de la table de la salle à manger, penché en avant, le torse et les bras sur la table pour avoir un appui. Harry s'approcha, un peu curieux et il commença à caresser ses fesses, titillant légèrement l'entrée de son orifice. Il enfonça un doigts, Ron se crispant légèrement, puis il commença à bouger dedans avant d'en enfoncer un deuxième.

-Vas y directement Harry ! On est des bonhommes nous !

-Tu es sûr ?

-Mais oui. Je suis sûr que ça ne fait pas aussi mal qu'on le prétend. Tu vas voir Hermione je vais te montrer.

-Ben voyons…

-S'il te plait Harry ! s'écria Ginny. Ne fais pas ça ! Je n'arriverai pas à m'en remettre si tu fais ça.

-C'est juste par curiosité Ginny. Et puis pour les aider.

-Harry James Potter, si tu fais ça à mon frère c'est fi…

-Bon ca suffit maintenant !

Hermione venait de lancer un sortilège sur Ginny pour la bâillonner. Elle était fière du petit jeu qu'elle avait mis en place, pas question que la jeune rouquine gâche tout.

-Ca va pas Hermione ! s'écria Mrs. Weasley. Pour qui tu te prends à lancer un sortilège sur ma fille de la sorte.

-Ca suffit Molly arrêtes. Ginny commençait à devenir vraiment pénible.

-Tu prends la défense de cette garce ou lieu de celle de ta propre fille ?

-Pardon ? lança Hermione le regard noir.

-Tu es allée trop loin Molly !

Arthur brandit sa baguette à son tour pour faire taire sa femme. Sa dépendance à Hermione était totale, il n'acceptait pas que l'on s'en prenne à elle.

-Excuse là Hermione, dit-il ensuite en la prenant dans ses bras. Elle n'aurait jamais dû te parler comme cela.

-Ce n'est pas grave Arthur. Le plus important c'est que tu sois près de moi.

Elle caressa délicatement son torse et leurs lèvres se scellèrent de nouveau dans un baiser passionné.

-Bon, t'es sûr j'y vais ? demanda Harry perplexe.

-Mais oui vas y je te dis ! Ca va aller.

-D'accord.

-Ce serait mieux si tu te lubrifiais un peu avant Harry, lança Arthur, tenant toujours Hermione dans ses bras.

-Ah bon ?

-Mais non vas y comme ça Harry !

-Tu devrais écouter ton père Ron, il est toujours de bons conseils.

Arthur lui sourit et d'un geste de baguette, il fit apparaître du lubrifiant sur le sexe de Harry, avant d'embrasser de nouveau Hermione en la serrant tout contre lui.

-Vas y Harry. Vas y ! Tu vas voir Hermione je vais te montrer, je vais te montrer à quel point c'est agréable.

Cette dernière ayant entendu ce qu'il venait de dire, elle retira ses lèvres de celles d'Arthur pour regarder la scène, en restant dans les bras de son amant. Harry n'hésita pas davantage et pénétra profondément son ami en gémissant, le rouquin s'agrippant aussitôt à la table en criant.

-Oh merde ! Bordel !

-Ca va Ron ?

-Non ressort, ressort.

Harry s'éloigna un petit mais avant que l'extrémité de son sexe ne sorte, il s'enfonça davantage dans l'orifice de son ami en gémissant de plus belle.

-Mais qu'est ce que tu fais ?

-Tiens le coup Ron. C'est vraiment trop bon.

-C'est trop douloureux je…

-Pense à Hermione ! Et détend toi ! Oh merde oui ! Wouah !

Il commença à faire des vas et viens beaucoup plus rapide, sentant que Ron se détendait et prenait du plaisir. Juste à côté Ginny était en pleurs, elle commençait même à avoir la nausée. Harry essaya d'accélérer la cadence mais la sensation était trop forte alors il explosa.

-Merde. T'as déjà fini ?

-Ouais je suis désolé. Mais c'est tellement étroit.

-Je peux pas me permettre de finir aussi vite, sinon Hermione va encore se plaindre.

-T'as qu'à t'entraîner avec moi.

-T'es sûr ?

-Ouais j'ai envie de voir l'effet que ça fait.

-D'accord.

Ils échangèrent leurs places et Ron se tourna vers son père.

-'Pa ! Tu viens bien me lubrifier s'il te plait ?

Ce dernier lui sourit et lui jeta le même sort qu'à Harry juste avant.

-Ca te dérange pas au moins Hermione que je…

-Pas le moins du monde.

-C'est pour nous que je fais ça. Pour toi.

-Je sais, et j'ai hâte de voir cela, ajouta-t-elle avec un air malicieux.

Ron se mit en position et pénétra à son tour son ami. Hermione savait très bien que comme avec elle, il n'allait pas tenir bien longtemps. Décidemment Ron lui faisait de moins en moins envie mais malgré tout, elle ressentait une certaine excitation à voir ses deux amis comme cela. Ses petits gémissements et ses caresses sur son propre corps n'échappèrent pas à Arthur qui se rapprocha d'elle un peu plus, dans son dos.

-Tout va bien Hermione ?

-Oui très bien, souffla-t-elle avant de détourner les yeux pour le regarder en face.

-Ca te plait ce que tu es en train de voir ?

Il passa délicatement ses doigts au niveau de son entre-jambe, sans la pénétrer, et constata que ses doigts étaient couverts de son nectar fruité.

-Mhmh…on dirait que oui.

-Oui je l'avoue. On dirait qu'ils prennent vraiment du plaisir. J'ai envie d'essayer.

Arthur déglutit difficilement.

-C'est Ron qui va être content en apprenant cela.

Hermione passa ses bras autour de son cou avant de coller ses lèvres aux siennes. Arthur caressa son dos, puis ses fesses avant de la serrer dans ses bras, leurs deux langues s'entremêlant sauvagement au milieu du mélange de leurs salives. Pendant quelques minutes, Hermione était à lui, rien qu'à lui.

-Arthur…

-Oui ?

-C'est avec toi que j'ai envie d'essayer.

Une lueur folle s'illumina dans ses yeux, et elle sourit, heureuse de voir tout ce désir et cette passion pour elle.

-A…avec moi ?

Elle acquiesça en se mordant la lèvre avant de l'embrasser de nouveau.

-Hermione je ne peux pas faire ça. Ron te l'a demandé en premier et…

-Ron est très occupé pour le moment.

Effectivement, le jeune Weasley était toujours à l'intérieur d'Harry, faisait des gestes lents pour retarder au maximum la fin de leur rapport, s'arrêtant même de temps à autre, malgré les supplications incessantes de Harry pour qu'il aille plus vite.

-Viens.

Hermione attrapa doucement la main d'Arthur pour l'emmener jusqu'au canapé. Là, elle se mit à quatre patte, face à Mrs. Weasley comme la dernière fois en lui faisait un petit sourire pour la narguer. Arthur s'était installé juste derrière elle, passant ses doigts sur son sexe avant de pénétrer Hermione comme il l'avait déjà si souvent fait.

-Hermione chérie, c'est juste pour me lubrifier un peu.

-D'accord. Mais tu n'utilises pas ta baguette?

-Le lubrifiant naturel est…toujours meilleur. Si y a besoin j'en rajouterai.

Il continua à la pénétrer avec des mouvements lents et profonds, tout en passant un premier doigt au niveau de son deuxième orifice. Il la caressa un peu avant de l'enfoncer doucement, en faisant des mouvements circulaires. Elle se détendit rapidement, alors il enfonça un deuxième doigts pour l'habituer davantage à ce qui allait suivre. Cette fois elle se cambra violemment.

-Tout va bien Hermione ?

-Ou…oui ça va, dit-elle d'une voix tremblante.

-Tu es sûre ?

-Oui Arthur ! Je t'en prie, continue. J'ai besoin de toi, j'ai envie de toi. Ne me laisse pas surtout.

-Jamais je ne pourrais te laisser mon amour. Je t'aime tellement.

Juste en face Molly ne disait rien bien sûr, toujours bâillonnée, et elle ne bougeait pas non plus, toujours ligotée. Elle avait le regard vide, essayant certainement de s'imaginer loin de cet enfer, mais les paroles de son mari et de Hermione la ramenait toujours à la réalité. Des larmes perlaient sur son visage mais elle n'essayait même plus de se débattre, elle attendait juste sa libération.

Arthur s'extirpa finalement d'Hermione pour se placer devant son autre orifice. Son sexe particulièrement lubrifiée, ne pouvant rien faire de plus pour atténuer la douleur, il s'apprêtait à entrer.

-Hermione chérie, je vais tout faire pour être le plus doux possible mais…

-Vas y Arthur ! l'interrompit-elle. J'ai confiance en toi.

Quand il entra finalement, il sentit tout d'abord une vague de plaisir comme il n'en avait jamais vu, puis il sentit le corps d'Hermione crispé au dessus de lui et son petit cri de douleur. Meurtri par ce qu'il lui infligeait mais conscient que par la suite elle aurait des sensations de plaisir inégalées il s'arrêta, sans bouger. Elle était chaude, étroite, toutes ses parois englobaient parfaitement son sexe long et dur. Il recula un petit peu, sans sortir avant de la pénétrer davantage, tout en caressant ses fesses et le bas de son dos amoureusement.

La nuque trempée de sueur, la gorge sèche, la respiration saccadée il lutta pour ne pas se laisser aller, tout en faisant attention à son bien être à elle. Elle ne l'interrompait pas alors il continua ses vas et viens lentement, jusqu'à enfourner complètement son sexe, toucher le fond de sa cavité. Cette fois elle cria, alors il s'arrêta pour la laisser reprendre ses esprits.

-Hermione…Mon amour…

-Continue Arthur. Continue s'il te plait.

Il ne se fit pas prier plus longtemps et commença des vas et viens lents comme au début, et puis de plus en plus rapide. Ses mouvements étaient toujours doux, mais il allait plus vite, et il la sentait vibrer tout contre son corps. La sensation était exquise pour lui, meilleure que tout ce qu'il avait pu vivre jusque là. Pour elle, ça lui faisait paradoxalement du mal et terriblement de bien en même temps. Elle se complaisait dans cette douleur, jusqu'à l'assimiler et la faire disparaitre complètement pour ne laisser place qu'au plaisir suprême.

-Arthur ! Arthur chéri ! OUI

Il sourit, comprenant que la douleur avait disparu, et il accéléra encore la cadence.

-Hermione ! Quel cadeau magnifique…Si je m'attendais…argh…

Il se sentait déjà venir, elle aussi n'allait pas tarder à lâcher prise.

-Arthur.

-Viens avec moi Hermione. VIENS !

Elle n'ajouta rien, incapable de prononcer le moindre mot, jusqu'à crier son nom au moment de jouir. Au même instant, Arthur se déversa en elle, lui aussi libéré et comblé comme il ne l'avait jamais été. Ils retombèrent tous les deux sur le canapé, leurs jambes incapables de les soutenir plus longtemps, Arthur sortant doucement son sexe pour ne pas lui faire de mal. Les deux amants restèrent là pendant un instant, leurs deux corps ouverts de sueurs l'un contre l'autre, leurs lèvres scellées semblant de plus vouloir se décoller.

-Alors Hermione, ça t'as plus ? demanda Ron à bout de souffle, un verre d'eau à la main.

-C'était extra, répondit-elle en souriant à Arthur.

-Quand est ce qu'on y passe alors tous les deux ?

-Demain Ron. Là je suis vraiment trop fatiguée. Tu peux me passer un verre de cocktail s'il te plait ?

-J'en voudrais bien aussi, ajouta Arthur.

-Il n'y en a plus. Par contre il y a de l'eau.

Ils s'en contentèrent, se levant tous les deux pour aller se servir un grand verre pour se désaltérer. Après cela, Arthur se tourna vers sa femme et sa fille, l'air désolé et il consentit finalement, après toutes ces émotions, à faire disparaître leur bâillon et les cordes qui les ligotaient. N'étant plus entravée, Ginny partit en courant pour aller s'enfermer dans sa chambre, sous le regard incrédule d'Harry.

-Ben…qu'est ce qui lui prend ?

-Aucune idée vieux, mais si tu veux mon avis, tu vas passer une sale soirée toi.

-Mais c'est n'importe quoi j'ai rien fais ! Ginny…GINNY !

Il se précipita à son tour vers les étages pour aller s'expliquer avec sa petite amie. Mrs. Weasley s'était relevée un peu plus difficilement, les jambes engourdies et les poignets douloureux à cause des liens qui l'avaient fermement maintenue.

-Attends Molly, je vais t'aider, proposa Arthur.

-Ne…me…touche pas ! s'exclama-t-elle en se relevant.

Elle avait les yeux toujours rouges, et encore quelques larmes sur son visage qu'elle essuya rapidement.

-Je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé ici, dit-elle d'une voix tremblante, pleine de frustration et de rage. Je ne sais pas qui est l'auteur de l'abomination qui vient d'avoir lieu…Mais quand je l'aurais découvert, cette personne regrettera d'être venue au monde.

-Molly…

-Non ! Ne t'approche pas de moi ! s'exclama-t-elle, en pleurs de nouveau, et en faisant un pas en arrière pour s'éloigner. Je…j'ai besoin d'être seule un moment.

-Mais…

-Viens me voir quand tu seras dans ton état normal, pour que l'on parle de tout ce qui vient de se passer. Et tu as bien intérêt à attendre d'être de nouveau toi même !

Elle essuya de nouveau ses larmes, jeta un regard noir à son mari, puis à Hermione et elle prit également la direction des escaliers. Tout de suite après Hermione vint se blottir contre lui, caressant doucement son torse alors qu'il la prenait dans ses bras.

-Est ce qu'elle est fâchée contre moi ?

-Non ma chérie, dit-il en passant sa main sur sa joue en signe d'affection. Ca va lui passer, ne t'inquiète pas.

-Tu m'aimes toujours n'est ce pas ?

-Bien sûr que je t'aime ! Tu es ce que j'ai de plus cher au monde Hermione.

Elle lui sourit avant de s'étirer longuement, puis de bailler à cause de la fatigue qui la gagnait.

-Je ferais bien une petite sieste.

-Bonne idée.

-Ah oui moi aussi ! s'exclama Ron. Je suis exténué. Tu viens Hermione on va dans notre chambre.

Mais la jeune femme s'allongeait déjà dans le canapé, en position foetale, Arthur juste derrière tout contre elle, son sexe caressant délicatement son postérieur. Il passa également une main sur sa taille, et son bras sous sa tête pour pouvoir la serrer contre lui. Elle était bien.

-Ok…bon ben Hermione, tu me rejoins dans le chambre un peu plus tard. Je vais voir si…si Harry s'en sort avec Ginny.

Il prit l'escalier à son tour, et arrivé au premier étage, il constata que Ginny s'était enfermée dans sa chambre, et qu'elle refusait de laisser entrer Harry. Il prit la direction de la chambre qu'il partageait avec Hermione, et il s'effondra lourdement sur le lit. Quand il se réveilla plusieurs minutes ou plusieurs heures plus tard, il se leva dans un sursaut. Trempé de sueur, la respiration forte, il avait en mémoire tous les événements qui s'étaient produits dans l'après-midi. Pensant d'abord à un rêve, il fut obligé d'accepter le fait que c'était bien la réalité. Ils avaient été tous envouté sans qu'il sache comment et ils…

-Non ! Non ! Non !

Il se releva rapidement, enfila un pantalon et un tee-shirt et ouvrit la porte avec fracas avant de se retrouver nez à nez avec Harry dans le couloir.

-Harry.

-Ron.

Ce dernier scruta son ami de haut en bas, puisqu'il était toujours nu, mais quand il arriva au niveau de son sexe, il détourna aussitôt le regard en rougissant. Il n'avait rien vu, Harry avait tout de suite mis ses mains devant lui pour tout cacher quand il avait entendu son ami sortir de sa chambre mais Ron en avait suffisamment vu auparavant. D'ailleurs, Harry n'osait pas le regarder en face non plus, il avait baissé les yeux, particulièrement gêné.

-Ca va ?

-Oui.

-Est ce que…est ce que tu te souviens, commença Ron.

-…d'absolument tout. Oui.

-Donc toi et moi on a vraiment…

-Oui.

-Oh merde…

-Et ton père et Hermione ont vraiment aussi…et à plusieurs reprises…oui.

-Hermione !

-Est ce que je peux t'emprunter un short ou un pantalon ? demanda Harry

-Oui oui vas y sers toi ! lança Ron précipitamment. Il faut absolument que j'aille chercher Hermione avant qu'elle ne se réveille. Elle s'est endormie sur le canapé complètement nue, avec mon père et…

Il ne termina pas sa phrase, un cri aigu venait de retentir dans toute la maison et personne n'eut de mal à savoir qu'il s'agissait d'Hermione.

-Trop tard.


End file.
